


Drabble:  "I'm sure it seemed logical at the time"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Sarek react differently to the revelation of Spock's marriage to Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "I'm sure it seemed logical at the time"

NEW TOS drabble "I'm Sure It Seemed Logical At The Time" [PG-13] (K/S, Sa/A 1/1)

Title: "I'm Sure It Seemed Logical At The Time"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S, Sa/A  
Summary: Amanda and Sarek react differently to the revelation of Spock's marriage to Jim

 

================================

 

Sarek and Amanda learned that their son Spock had found a new way to weather Pon Farr: with a man. Specifically, with Captain Kirk.

Amanda rushed to Spock to beg him to tell her it wasn't true. His response neither confirmed nor denied the report, which was as good as an admission. 

Amanda, devastated, complained to Sarek, blaming James Kirk. 

The Vulcans have no laws regarding homosexuality, since it has never happened among them. Sarek's response was quite different. He thought it rather odd, he couldn't picture how it could work...but he thought Spock's bride was an interesting choice.


End file.
